Intensive Carrot
Intensive Carrot is the sixth and last plant obtained in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was first revealed in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B development diary released on September 15, 2015. Intensive Carrot is an instant-use plant. When it is selected, grayscaled sprites of plants that were defeated will appear on the tiles they died, assuming that the tiles are still unoccupied. When Intensive Carrot is planted on a grayscaled sprite, the fallen plant will be revived with half of its maximum health remaining. Audio The sound of Intensive Carrot reviving a plant file:plant_revival.ogg Origins Intensive Carrot is based on Daucus carota sativus, a root vegetable, usually orange in color, though purple, red, white, and yellow varieties exist. Its name is a portmanteau of "intensive care," referring to treatment of patients which can extend to mean the revival of plants and "carrot," which is the real-life plant this plant is based on. One of its costumes is a head mirror, a device commonly associated with doctors, referencing his reviving ability. Almanac entry Sun cost: 100 AREA: Tile RECHARGE: Sluggish Intensive Carrot brings eaten plants back to life. Usage: single use, instant "How do I revive defeated plants?" asks Intensive Carrot. "In a word: Vitamins. Vitamins and sorcery." Strategies Intensive Carrot is a powerful plant, but its power to revive plants must be used properly to utilize his full potential. Combine him with Imitater to revive two plants at once and to cut down its recharge level. Intensive Carrot should be used only on plants that are worth reviving, most of which are represented in the list below. *Sun Bean (better if boosted) *Hypno-shroom (better if boosted) *Electric Blueberry *Toadstool *Sweet Potato *Spikerock *Banana Launcher *Strawburst *Tall-nut *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Chili Bean (better if boosted) *Coconut Cannon *Citron *Explode-o-nut (better if boosted) *Any other plant with a high sun cost or fairly slow recharge rate However, it should be noted that Intensive Carrot always revives plants at half health, and when it comes to plants such as Sun-shroom, Pea Pod, Potato Mine, Strawburst, Primal Potato Mine, and Escape Root, they will always be revived in their first stage, regardless of what stage they were in when they died, so using Intensive Carrot on them is not the best idea. Gallery Trivia *Its appearance could possibly be based on a drill, as it drills into the ground. *If a revived plant is boosted through gem purchase or the Zen Garden, then it will activate its boost again. The revived plant will still have its health reduced as the degeneration happens after the boost, unless the plant in question is a defensive plant, in which case it will retain its armor. *Intensive Carrot cannot revive Grave Buster. *Intensive Carrot can only revive defeated Lily Pads smashed by Deep Sea Gargantuar on wet sand. *When Intensive Carrot is used on a fallen Chard Guard, the Chard Guard will grow back all of his leaves. His health will still be reduced, however. *If Intensive Carrot is used on an eaten duplicated Spore-shroom, the mushroom will give back sun when dug up. *It is possible to revive a Guacodile if it was either crushed by Surfer Zombie's surfboard while on land, frozen blocks, Imp Porter's backpacks, or Arcade Zombie's arcade machines, despite it rushing immediately after being crushed. *It used to be possible to revive Power Lily if it was defeated by a Hair Metal Gargantuar's shockwave prior to older updates. *The sound playing while Intensive Carrot revives a plant seems to have a remix of some sort in a part of the rap jam. *Plants being grayscaled is similar to the actions of the Imitater from Plants vs. Zombies. *Grayscaled textures of defeated plants show no costumes even if the player has costumes on them. **The only exceptions to this are costumes that are limited time to plants, like Lawn of Doom Peashooter, Sunflower and Wall-nut. *This is the second plant which can turn into another plant, with the first one being Imitater and the third being Escape Root. *Intensive Carrot, Carrot Missile Truck, Carrotillery and Carrot Missile are the only plants based on carrots. **Intensive Carrot is the only one that does not use missiles to attack zombies. *In Modern Day - Day 25, Intensive Carrot is the only plant transported by the conveyor belt, since it is used to revive the pre-placed plants in order to defeat the zombies. ru:Интенсивная Морковь Category:Neon Mixtape Tour obtained plants Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Instant-use plants Category:Healing plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Single-use plants